Aerial Area Rug
" |image= Aerial Area Rug.jpg |caption= The kids and Lawrence on the carpet. |band= Aaron Jacob User blog:Digigirl02/Composer Behind “Phineas and Ferb” Steps Out and Talks Music and Danny Jacob |band2= Aaron Jacob and Danny Jacob |album= |released= |performed= |genre= Ballad |label= |runtime= 1:40 |before= "Dance Baby" (Aaron Jacob) "Pinhead Pierre" (Danny Jacob) |after="Tour de Ferb" (Aaron Jacob) "Gotta Make Summer Last" (Danny Jacob) |video= }}" " is a song from the Season 3 episode "Magic Carpet Ride". It got performed as Phineas, Ferb, their friends and Lawrence rode the magic carpet to the skies of Danville. Lyrics You can't see much of the skyline It looks like more of a grid It's a viable variation of view But it's something I'm sure we'll be glad that we did It's not like the world that we see from the ground I guess the main difference is we're looking down So climb on our aerial area rug It's certain to keep us aloft Its aerodynamics are highly advanced And its weave is so tight and so soft Though this vista's diverse Is it better or worse? If you'll ask, I'll just give you a shrug But you can vary your view of the area From our aerial area rug It's a brand new perspective Literally We can see the tops of buildings Come along with me You can vary your view of the area From our aerial area rug You can vary your view of the area From our aerial area rug Background Information *According to Martin Olson: "The song is a satire of a breathless Disneyesque inspirational song but at the same time is a beautiful and fun song aside from the satire." Tony-award-winning composer Robert Lopez of Avenue Q and The Book of Mormon fame, co-wrote this song.Comment by Martin Olson on Soundcloud According to Lopez, "we wrote that in under 2 hours and that was a really long time for Dan, Swampy, and Martin." Tweet from Robert Lopez *The style of the song parodies A Whole New World, the Academy Award-winning song from Disney's 1992 animated feature Aladdin, which is also performed during a magic carpet ride. *The line "It's a brand new perspective/literally" plays on two meanings of the word "perspective": the figurative (to "change your perspective" on something, such as an issue or opinion) and the literal (perspective, in this case aerial perspective). This could be an allusion to the words "A Whole New World" having a figurative and literal meaning. *Aerial Area Rug was one of the votable songs for "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne", but it didn't make it into the ten best. It got beaten by eventual winner "Everything's Better with Perry" in the first round. *The song is from the perspective of Phineas and the gang, but none of them sing. Songwriter *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Robert Lopez BMI Work #13749759 References Category:Songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Songs sung by Aaron Jacob Category:Songs sung by Danny Jacob Category:A